Road Test
by TwistedHero
Summary: Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio attempt to get drivers licenses.
1. Leorio

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters of Hunter x Hunter.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why they would need a driver's license since they don't have a car, I just thought it would be funny if they took road tests. Also, I know Gon and Killua are too young to take the test, so just pretend that Hunters can drive no matter how old they are.**

Leorio was in the car, waiting for the light to turn red. He was trying hard to impress the instructor. She was really pretty. Plus he was sure she was interested in him. He was so busy staring at her, he didn't notice the light change. Until the people behind him started honking.

He started to drive. "So, are you single?" he asked. "I was thinking we could get together tonight."

"I'm married."

He glanced at her and saw the wedding ring. "Darn. Why is every cute girl I meet married?"

"Eyes on the road."

"Right." He stared ahead. Then he noticed the girl in the car on the other lane. He stared at her completely forgetting that he was supposed to be driving.

"Eyes on the road!" yelled the instructor.

"What?" He turned around and slammed the brakes, nearly passing a stop sign.

"Sorry about that. From now on I'll be completely focused." Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" he started chatting. Then he noticed that the instructor was glaring at him. "Hold on for a minute." he said to the caller.

"Did you want something?" he asked the instructor.

"Hang up! You're still at the stop sign!" she screeched.

The drivers behind them were honking. Leorio stuck his head out the window. "Keep it down! I'm on the phone!" he yelled. He turned to the instructor. "Some people have no manners." He hung up anyway.

"Just drive!"

Leorio stepped on the gas.

"You're supposed to look both ways!"

"I forgot. You don't have to write that down right?"

She ignored him and wrote it down.

He sighed. "I wonder how the others are doing."


	2. Gon

"Why are you stopping?"

"There's a squirrel on the road. I don't want to hit it." answered Gon.

"That's nice and all but you're holding up traffic." The other drivers were honking at them. Gon started honking back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm honking the horn."

"I can see that. But why are you honking back?"

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"No. When you honk at someone, it means you want them to hurry up."

"So it's not a greeting?" Gon asked.

"No. The squirrels gone, you can drive now."

Gon started to drive. He was doing good until he stopped at a four way intersection. A car arrived at the left side. Gon let it go ahead. Then another car showed up. He let that one go too. He kept letting cars go ahead of him.

"Why don't you just go?"

"It's nicer if I let the others go. Besides, I'm not in a hurry." said Gon.

The instructor sighed. "It looks like we'll be here for a while." Behind them, the other drivers started honking.


	3. Kurapika

"You're going below the speed limit."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, 35 miles per hour is fast enough." said Kurapika.

"But we're on the highway."

"That's no reason to drive recklessly."

The instructor sighed. "Get off at the next exit."

"Okay."

The exit came up soon and they got off the highway. _Starting on the highway was a bad idea_, thought the instructor. _Maybe he'll drive better now._

"Turn left here."

Kurapika signaled and stopped in the correct lane.

"Why did you stop? You can turn at a blinking red light if there are no cars coming."

"I know. There's a car coming."

The instructor squinted and saw a car coming from far away. "I'm sure you can turn before it gets here."

"But what if it speeds up? I should wait."

The light became a green arrow. "Now you can go."

" I have to look both ways first." Kurapika checked left, then right. Then he checked both ways again. By the time he was done, the light was red.

"You didn't have to check twice."

Kurapika shrugged. "It never hurts to double check."

The red light started blinking. "Drive."

"But there's a car coming."

"Just drive!" he shouted.

"Fine." Kurapika turned. "You know, road rage is very dangerous. " He glanced at the instructor, who was hitting himself repeatedly with his clipboard. "It's also dangerous to distract the driver."


	4. Killua

"Slow down!"

"But I'm only going 60 miles." argued Killua.

"The speed limits 25!" yelled the instructor.

"So what? Nobody follows the speed limit."

"Please slow down! There's a police car behind us!"

"They'll never catch me!" shouted Killua, stepping on the gas.

"You won't be able to lose them."

He was wrong. They did lose the police. All it took was a few turns and several shortcuts through various backyards and a corn field. Finally, they were back on the road.

"Please slow down." begged the instructor.

Amazingly, Killua listened this time. The instructor let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, another driver cut them off. Killua cussed and purposely hit the other car.

"Where are you going?" asked the instructor, watching Killua leave the car.

"I'm just gonna go teach that guy some manners."

The instructor watched in horror as Killua dragged the other guy out of the car and killed him.

"So," said Killua, sitting back in the car and placing his blood-covered hands on the wheel, "where do I drive now?"


	5. The results

Leorio grumbled as he waited for the others. He was in the drivers ed building. He had failed the test even though he thought he had done pretty good. Then Gon walked through the door.

"How did you do?" Leorio asked.

"I failed."

"Me too."

Kurapika showed up next. Judging by the look on his face, he had also failed.

"So, you failed too?" asked Gon.

"He said I drove too safely!" ranted Kurapika. "Isn't that ridiculous? You can never be too safe!"

Leorio sighed. "I guess Killua probably failed too."

Suddenly, Killua ran into the room. "I passed!" he shouted happily.

"What?! How could you pass?" exclaimed Leorio.

Kurapika noticed the blood on his hands. "You didn't kill the instructor, did you?"

Killua shook his head. "Am I the only one that passed?"

The others nodded.

"Looks like I'll be driving us from now on."

Later at the driver's ed building, the owner of the company was talking to his secretary.

"I need you to write an ad for the newspaper. There are four driving instructor positions that need to be filled."

Meanwhile, the guys were getting their first ride from Killua.

"Slow down!" yelled Kurapika.

"I have to keep up with the flow of traffic!"

"What traffic?" shouted Leorio. "We're in a forest!"


End file.
